DWMA-Demigod Weapon Meister Academy
by WhoLockedDemigod
Summary: When Percy convinced Hermes to help him take Annabeth on vacation, Percy was thinking along the lines of a dinner in Paris, or a boat ride in Venice. Percy did not expect to be dropped off in a random city in Nevada talking to Annabeth's cousin about her school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Percy convinced Hermes to help him take Annabeth on a romantic vacation, Percy was thinking something along the lines of dinner in Paris, or a boat ride in Venice. Percy did not expect to be dropped off in a random city in Nevada—a city he had never heard of, mind you—talking to Annabeth's cousin, Maka Albarn, about her school, Death Weapon Meister Academy. What kind of name is that for a school, anyway? It implies death. Death was certainly not something Percy was fond of. And while on the subject, who names a city—a city! Where people live!—Death City? Who wants to live in a city called Death?

"So Percy, do you go to this summer camp that Annabeth tells me about, as well?"

Percy sat up when he heard his name. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, Maka. Percy does go to camp with me. But enough about us. Tell me about that new roommate you've been talking about!"

Maka grinned sheepishly. "Oh, okay. Sure." The girl turned, her pigtails bouncing, and looked to see if her roommate was already in the room. When she noticed no one was there, she sighed. "SOUL!" she called.

"Soul? What kind of a name is that?" Percy asked, chuckling.

"What, Maka?" The voice was fairly masculine… Why would a young girl be rooming with a dude?

"Get in here!" she yelled back. Then Maka turned to us. "Just to let you know, Soul can be… stubborn. Don't worry if he doesn't respond to you readily." A boy with white hair walked in to the room. This, Percy assumed, was Soul.

"Maka, why are these people in our house?" Soul asked as he took a gulp from the milk carton in his hand.

"Soul, this is my cousin, Annabeth," she pointed at Annabeth, "And this is her boyfriend, Percy." She pointed at me. Soul looked at me and grinned. Percy caught a flash of sharp teeth, like a shark.

"So you go to that Death school, too, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied steadily, obviously keeping a guard up.

"Soul and I are partners at school. In the DWMA, everyone has a partner, some people have two, and they will do everything together. Beyond that, partnerships will be combined to form teams. For example, Soul and I are teamed with two other partnerships: Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti."

"How intriguing!" Annabeth shouted in glee. "And why is this?"

Soul looked at Maka and raised his eyebrows in a gesture that looked like it meant, _They don't know?_

Maka shook her head back at him. No, Annabeth and Percy didn't know about weapons and meisters. Of course, Annabeth seemed to be keeping secrets from Maka, so it wasn't like this wasn't a thing between them.

"So," Annabeth said, "while we're here, do you think you could get us a tour of the school?" Percy groaned.

"Only Annabeth would want to tour a _school _while we are on _vacation._" Soul grinned.

"I guess they must really be related, cause that is a total Maka thing to do." Percy looked up at Soul and grinned. Soul seemed amused.

"Um… I guess I can talk to the Headmaster," Maka said slowly. "But you'll probably need to meet him first. I'll go call him." Maka stood abruptly and stepped into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the good reviews!**

**Somethingfiercelee- Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I did, in fact, know that Death City was in Nevada, but I originally thought it was in Japan and can't shake the habit of listing that as its location.**

**Moonwolf121- Thanks so much! I thought that they were so similar in personality that they may as well be related.**

**Black Shadow Tigress- Thanks for the suggestion. I can see that being a great way to go. And thanks for the confidence in my humor skills. That's definitely a first. :P**

**Chapter 2**

Maka sighed before blowing on the mirror in the bathroom, causing it to fog up. Slowly, she traced 42-42-564 into the fog and the mirror began to ring like a telephone.

"_Shinigami-sama, _Scythe-Meister Maka, here!" Lord Death's face appeared in the mirror.

"Oh, Maka! How are you? Why are you calling?"

"I'm fine Lord Death, however, I have something to ask of you."

"Oh?" The skull mask that covered the face area of the Death God tilted to the side.

"My cousin, Annabeth, is here with her boyfriend, Percy. They do not know about Weapons and Meisters, and they want to come to DWMA and tour the school."

"Oh my. Do you have a television in the room they are in?" Maka nodded. "Splendid! I will look at these children and see what I can do. Please, give me one second." Death stepped away from the mirror and Spirit's face appeared in the mirror.

"Makaaaaa! Why don't you ever come and see your papaaaaa?" groaned the Death Scythe.

Maka's face fell. "Papa, put Lord Death back on the mirror. I have nothing to say to you."

Death Scythe continued to groan. "Maaaaakaaaaaa!" Lord Death's face could be seen behind Spirit, until finally, he gave up trying to move him. "Reaper chop!" Lord Death hit Maka's papa's head with his hand and shoved him to the side, where he sat bleeding.

"Thank you, Lord Death. What say you on my cousin?" Lord Death looked at Maka.

_I can't tell her about them. These worlds were never to meet. The Olympians said they would keep their children away from my world while I did as I pleased. So how did this happen?_

"Bring them to the DWMA tomorrow, Maka. I'll send a teacher out to escort them to the Death Room. Have a great sleep!" Death's face vanished. Maka sighed. That went differently than expected. She left the bathroom and looked at her cousin.

"The Headmaster said you could come tomorrow. He's going to send a teacher to meet you and take you to meet him." Annabeth cheered while Percy sat down, cursing Hermes and his own rotten luck. "But before we go to school tomorrow, let me introduce you to some of my friends. They should be at the basketball court right now. Shall we?" Maka stood and the two demigods followed her, leaving Soul behind.

"Cool kids aren't followers," he muttered. He walked out after them, trying to keep his distance.

"Kid! Black*Star! Tsubaki! Liz, Patti! Come over here!" The five DWMA students who had been called stepped over to where Maka was calling them from.

"What's up, Maka?" Black*Star asked as he trotted up to her.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin and her boyfriend, Annabeth and Percy." Maka introduced the demigods to her friends and her friends to the demigods in turn. When she had finished, she smiled, a bit out of breath from talking quickly.

"Where do you live?" asked Tsubaki.

Annabeth glanced at Percy. "We live in New York. We met at a summer camp in Manhattan a few years back."

"So you guys all live here? In a city called Death?" Percy asked, obviously still stuck on the whole "Death City" thing.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but who really wants to live in a place called Death City? Doesn't that just seem so grim?"

Kid was about to have Liz and Patty transform, but Maka glared at him. "Kid, can we talk?"

Kid looked around, then nodded. He and Maka stepped out of earshot. "Percy and Annabeth know nothing of Meisters, Weapons, or your father. Do not take it personally. They are going to meet with Lord Death tomorrow. Don't worry." Kid looked at the two newcomers, then back at Maka, and at Percy and Annabeth again, and sighed.

"Ok. But only for today. Otherwise, I will rearrange their faces so they are perfectly symmetrical!"

"You do that. And try to keep your OCD under control. We don't want to weird them out."

The two friend walked back to the group where Annabeth and Percy both looked at Kid. "So Liz tells us you have severe OCD, Kid? Is that true?" Kid looked at Maka, and nodded.

"Yes, I do," he replied, seemingly ashamed.

"Don't worry. Percy and I both have dyslexia and ADHD. We get what it's like to live with something like that. I think it's kind of neat." Annabeth said, trying to comfort the boy.

"Speaking of neat, what's with those three stripes in your hair? Are they, like, natur-" Percy began, but was cut off with Kid falling to the floor.

"I'm trash! I am asymmetrical! I do not deserve to live. Leave me alone! Let me die here, alone! I'm trash, I'm trash, I'm trash!"

Percy's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

Maka frowned. "Don't worry about it Percy. I've got this." Maka pulled a hardcover book from underneath her coat. "MAKAAAA CHOP!" she shouted as the book came down on Kid's head. He fell down, bleeding and unconscious.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about him," Liz said. Patti looked down at him and giggled.

"Kid got Maka angry, hahaha!" Everyone looked at Patti, before they all burst into laughter alongside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy and Annabeth spent the night in Maka's apartment, sleeping, together, on the couch. Not only were there no nightmares in the demigods' heads that night, there weren't any dreams, either, which struck Annabeth as odd. Why would her demigod dreams suddenly end in Nevada?

"Wakey wakey, everybody! It's time for breakfast!" Maka called from the kitchen. Percy and Annabeth stumbled into the kitchen, followed by Soul not to long after them.

"How can you-" Percy began.

"-be such a freaking-" Soul continued.

"-morning person?!" Annabeth finished for the other two.

"Ha, it's because I don't want to be late. And trust me, with you two, we very well could be late to school today. Anyway, eat up. We don't want you to run out of energy on the walk to school!" Maka handed Percy and Annabeth a couple of plates piled high with pancakes, eggs, and toast. Percy frowned, then realized he was frowning.

"Well, I can't expect everything to be blue, can I?" He ate his pancakes quickly before asking Maka if he could use the shower. Maka showed both demigods where the shower was before grabbing her backpack from the room.

"Soul and I are gonna go ahead and see if we can find the teacher the Headmaster is sending for you. Meet us at the foot of the school. See ya later!" she called cheerfully, before grabbing Soul's hand and pulling him out the door. Annabeth smiled as she listened to two pairs of footsteps running down the hall. Suddenly, two pairs became one pair.

_Odd,_ she thought before peeking out the door. But Soul and Maka were already long gone.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy and Annabeth stood at the base of the stairs and stared. Those stairs were long.

Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend and sighed. "Let's go, Percy." The two took off running. After ten minutes, they stood on a platform midway through the staircase. "Can you keep going?" asked Annabeth. Percy grinned and took a drink of water.

"I'll race you to the top!" He took off running up the stairs, faster than before.

"Curse his water-based origins!" Annabeth sighed and took off after him. Maka and Soul stood at the base of the stairs with Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*Star.

"You guys were faster than most freshmen!" cried Tsubaki.

"Haha, the new kids are fit!" laughed Patti. Percy grinned and took another drink of water before removing another water bottle from his backpack.

"Here, Annabeth." He handed his girlfriend the water. She gratefully took it and swallowed it in one go.

_What are these people? _Wondered Kid. _Here is Percy, who hasn't even broken a sweat running up stairs that take most people half an hour to walk, and his girlfriend taking not much longer than him! _

"Kid!" someone called from behind the group. Kid turned around and was greeted by the new teacher at DWMA.

"Oh! Greetings, David-_senpai_. How can I help you?" asked Kid.

"I was told by your father to help some new students. Have you seen them?"

"Hm? Are you talking about us?" asked Annabeth as she stepped around Kid. Her eyes widened. "D-D-David? What are you doing here?"

David's eyes widened as well. "Percy. Annabeth. Um… come with me. Maybe I can explain. Kids, go to class." David turned and the two demigods followed.

"What was that about, Maka? How did your cousin now our new professor?" asked Liz.

"Who cares about them? You should only care about me! For I am the great, and mighty, BLACK*STAR! HAHA!" Every head turned to where Black*Star was perched on one of the DWMA's spikes. Kid sighed. He was going to have to fix that later.

**LINE BREAK**

Two demigods and a professor walked quickly through the halls.

"Why are you two here, Annabeth?" asked David.

"Percy was taking me on vacation. We ended up here."

"Percy?"

"I asked Hermes to help me. This is not what I was expecting."

"Gah, Hermes. I've never liked him. Okay. I'm taking you to see this school's headmaster. Hopefully, he will allow me to explain more." David stopped in front of a door in the middle of a hall. "We're here."

Percy looked at the plaque on the door. "Um… Does that say 'Death Room?' Who is this guy, and what is his deal with death?" David knocked and the door slowly opened.

"After you two," David said. The two demigods walked in slowly, fearing what was awaiting them in the Death Room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maka and Soul walked to class, slightly behind their friends. "Soul, something's up with Annabeth. I can feel it."

"Hm? Oh yeah?" Soul asked, feigning interest.

"Yeah. The last time I saw her in person, she was six. We used to hang out every summer, but the summer when she was seven, her dad suddenly cancelled on us. It's just… after all these years, she seems to be holding something back. Something is different. I glanced at her soul, and… I guess I don't know. Something was weird about it."

Suddenly, Soul actually was a bit interested. "What was weird?"

"Well… you know how most souls are blue? With the exception of those weird souls Professor David's been teaching us about, uh…"

"Grimaldi souls?" Soul offered.

"Grigori souls. Anyway, souls are either shaped strange and colored oddly, or blue and normal. Annabeth's wasn't exactly blue, though. It was more of a grayish color."

"Gray?"

"Yeah. And Percy's was sea-green, and I swear I could hear the ocean when I saw it."

"But they aren't shaped oddly?"

"That's the thing! They are perfectly normal otherwise!"

"And maybe you can talk to Lord Death about it later. But we're gonna be late to class if we don't hurry up." Maka looked at the time and groaned.

"Okay, let's run." Maka took off running with Soul not far behind.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy and Annabeth stared in awe at the room around them. As they walked under the guillotine-shaped gates, David pushed them further.

"Hurry up."

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the two demigods reached a circular platform where a black piece of cloth stood upright in the middle.

"Um… what's that cloth?" asked Percy. The "cloth" turned around and cocked its head.

"Who are you calling a cloth?"

"Gah! It talks!"

"_It_ is a _shinigami, _Percy. Show some respect. I apologize, Lord Death." David bowed.

"Death? Thanatos?" asked Annabeth.

"You could say that, I suppose, Annabeth. But here, I am _Shinigami-sama, _or more often referred to as Lord Death. So, how did you two get here? The Olympians told me they wouldn't allow demigods to cross the border!"

The two glanced at each other. "What?"

David stood up. "Allow me to explain." He walked up to the stand-alone mirror at the edge of the platform and scribbled something on it. It fogged up and suddenly showed a diagram.

"This is where you are, Percy, Annabeth. This is where you came from." The map shifted. "Camp Half-Blood, New York. For the longest time, Death City was separated and kept away from demigods because they are far too powerful to come here. The gods promised Lord Death that their children would stay away from Death City. However, here you two are, in the middle of Death City."

"You got that?" asked Death.

Annabeth nodded. Percy shook his head. David sighed, bowed his head, and caught a glance of his watch. "Oh no. I have a class to teach right now. If you will, _shinigami-sama._"

"Go ahead. Teach those youngins to be the best they can be! You can do it, David!" Spirit jumped from behind a pillar.

"Tell my dearest Maka that her papa said hi!"

_REAPER CHOP!_

Spirit was in the corner with a rectangular dent in his head, blood leaking onto the ground, and a concerned Annabeth asking about the well-being of her "dear Uncle Spirit."

Percy looked at Lord Death and grinned. "So how's life been after I freed you, Thanatos?"

"Here, Perseus Jackson, I am Lord Death. I have reasons to be in every universe, as Death is universal, but I will not respond to my universe 3 name."

"My apologies, _Lord Death,_" Percy said sarcastically.

_REAPER CHOP!_

Percy was sitting next to Spirit with an identical dent in his head and Annabeth making sure they were both okay.

Lord Death sighed. _Teaching them about weapons and meisters may take a while._

**LINE BREAK**

David stepped into the classroom where his students sat. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning Professor David," the class moaned in reply.

"So, has anyone achieved seeing their own soul yet?" He looked around expectantly. "No. Okay then. Has anyone determined who the owner of the grigori soul is? No one? I see. I'll be offering extra credit to anyone who can tell me. Very well then. Let us move on to today's lesson." David began writing something on the board behind him while Soul leaned over to Maka.

"How about you take a look at his soul, Maka. Tell us about that one." Maka nodded and leaned in, focusing her Soul Perception on the professor. Suddenly, the shape of his soul appeared around him. His soul, a pure white color, did not look like an average soul. Instead, it took the form of a ball, like most souls, with two wings, one on each side.

"Soul, he has a grigori soul," Maka mumbled.

David turned around. "Did someone say something?"

Maka raised her hand. "When you asked about the grigori soul, did you mean yours, Professor?" David looked at the girl and grinned.

"No Maka. I didn't. Keep trying. You are the closest thus far." David turned back to the board. "So, today, I will be teaching you how to manipulate the world around you using your soul wavelength."

"What does that mean?" asked Soul.

"I'm gonna teach you magic, Soul. Now pay attention." David turned around and began writing yet another thing on the blackboard when the door burst open.

"YAHOO! I am the great assassin, Black*Sta-"

Before the "great assassin" could make his grand entrance, David was at the door and Black*Star was facedown, bleeding, four hallways over.

"Come to class on time, Black*Star. Now, as I was saying, I am going to need two volunteers for this activity." David glanced at his class roster. "Ah! Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans. Please come down." The two named students stood and walked to the front of the class. "I will need both of you to assume weapon form."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Maka.

"You heard me, Albarn."

"Um… Professor," Tsubaki began, before the class erupted into shouts.

"What a wackjob!"

"Maka's a meister, weirdo!"

"Ha, Maka's not a weapon. Choose someone else!"

"Silence!" David shouted. Wind swept through the room and not a sound was heard. "Thank you. Now, Maka, weapon form." Maka shook her head.

"I can't. I'm not a weapon." David frowned. He made a strange gesture with his hands and pushed them toward the girl and her partner. Suddenly, Maka was imploding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Percy, Annabeth, let me explain something to you." Annabeth, and the newly healed Percy, (Annabeth had dumped water on his head), walked over to where Lord Death was sitting, drinking tea. "Sit, sit." The two sat, somewhat awkwardly, on cushions that sat on the floor.

"So we're going Roman, huh?"

"So, here in Death City, we have a school known as the DWMA: the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Here at the academy, we have two types of students. We have meisters and we have weapons."  
>"Weapons are objects, Lord Death. How can you train a weapon?" asked Annabeth.<p>

"Good question, my dear. A weapon in this sense is not like a regular sword or knife or bow and arrow. A weapon here is… well I suppose it would be better to show you. Spirit, come here!"

Spirit Albarn, still bleeding from the Reaper Chop, slowly walked over to where Lord Death and the two demigods were sitting.

"Transform." Spirit began to glow. The light that was originally shaped like Annabeth's uncle morphed and flew into Death's waiting hand where the light vanished and was replaced with a wicked looking scythe.

Percy freaked out at the sight of the scythe and scuttled backwards. "I do not want to be anywhere near a scythe. Scythes are bad news in the demigod world."

_Demigod? _Spirit asked Death.

_Later, Spirit._

"Ah, my apologies, Percy. I had forgotten about your grandfather and how he recently possessed the son of the man who invented the internet."

"Come on Percy. That was like, two summers ago. You should be fine by now!" Annabeth said.

"Still, I do not like the look of that scythe!"

"Speaking of that scythe, where is Uncle Spirit?" Spirit's reflection appeared in the blade of the scythe.

"Right here, Annie."

"So you're saying that my uncle can become a weapon?" Death nodded. "So cool! Can Maka do that?" Spirit transformed back into his human form.

"No, but that idiot, Soul, can. They are partners."

"Ah yes. The second part of the story. Most weapons have a partner to wield them. These, we call technicians, or meisters. Maka, like her mother, is a scythe meister. She wields Soul in battle and they kill monsters and evil humans and kishins and kishin eggs and it is all good fun.

"Another important thing to know is certain things about souls. Each soul has a wavelength, a defining trait of that soul. For example, Maka has an anti-magic wavelength. Her presence is often enough to rid the area of madness spread by the wavelengths of kishins and _shinigamis_. A meister and a weapon are able to pump their wavelengths between each other, amplifying them each time they are passed. Then, when strong enough, that power is manifested in a magnificent attack of epic proportions. Scythe meisters commonly learn an attack known as Witch Hunter. Other weapons can perform other attacks.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There is another important thing you _must _know. A weapon and meister must have resonating soul wavelengths. If two soul wavelengths can't match up, then it becomes physically impossible for a meister to use a weapon. For example, the weapon may be too heavy, or burn the meisters hands when handled. Eventually, the weapon will reject the meister and forcibly push them away with a physical manifestation of their individual wavelength."

"And why are you telling us this, Lord Death?"

Death cocked his head. "Isn't it obvious? You two are enrolling here!"

**LINE BREAK**

Maka opened one eye first, when it was obvious that she had not died and was in fact still among the living. However, she felt different. Like… she was floating. She looked around and found herself in a black… area. The only thing the broke the monotony of the blackness was a strip of light above her. Slowly, she willed herself toward the light.

As she finally reached it, she realized it acted as a window, showing her the classroom that she had just been in. _How unusual._

As she was about to begin shouting, her entire world shook as sound echoed all around her. _Maka? Can you hear me? _

"Professor David? Is that you?"

A sigh echoed through the blackness. _Yes, it's me. I'm sorry that I forced you into this, but it was for the best._

"What are you talking about? The only thing you tried to get me to do is transform into a weapon… oh. I see."

_On the bright side, you are a gorgeous weapon. You're blade looks similar to Soul's except for the coloring. Where his is red and black, your's is silver and black. Your staff is the same silver as your blade and is intricately carved all the way to the bottom._

"Am I a… scythe?"

_Yes._

"I see. Well, continue the lesson and let me out of this thing."

_Mm, okay._

David looked at the class. "What I am about to show you is something most of you will never be able to manage. However, it is only an example of the things a strong soul can do."

David slowed his breathing, sensing the living force inside each of the scythes he held in either hand. His eyes came open."Phasmic Manipulation!" **(A/N Phasmic is a term I derived from the fact that the anime, at least, calls the study of the soul and resonance and stuff Phasmology)** His soul appeared around him, glowing. As it grew larger and larger, the students realized how powerful his soul was, as even those with horrible Soul Perception could see it. "Manipulation Technique: Weapon Merge!" David, Soul, and Maka screamed as David shoved his hands together, forcing both scythes to touch. As they touched, they melted together, forming a new scythe. The new scythe had the red of Soul's blade and the silver of Maka's, as well as the eye from Soul's scythe at the top of Maka's staff.

"Maka?" A voice rang through the darkness around Maka, but not like the way David's voice had been. More like an actual, physical voice.

"Soul?" Maka floated toward the voice. Slowly, Soul's body appeared in the darkness.

The two floated toward each other. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a weapon, Soul, and David merged us."

"Merged us?"

"Our weapons are one weapon, Soul. We are two souls in one body."

David grabbed the new scythe and held it over his head, as if he was about to attack. Suddenly, he whispered the word release, and both scythes fell to the ground, separate.

"You may return to normal, students." Soul transformed quickly, but David had to pick up Maka and forcibly push her out of weapon form with magic.

"Okay, students. Let's begin the lessons. Soul Magic is not simply Phasmic Manipulation. There are different forms of magic which require different things." David began his lesson on Soul Magic while, in another part of the school, two new students were receiving lessons on how to become a weapon/meister pair.

**LINE BREAK**

Soul and Maka sat on the couch in their apartment, looking at the new textbook David had given them. "We're supposed to master Phasmic Energy, Soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's when you use your soul wavelength to power a device, I guess." Maka glanced at the textbook. "Yeah, that's what it is."

"Okay let's get this over with." Maka shut the book and grabbed the blender from the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, Phasmic Energy!" Slowly, both souls in the room began to glow, expanding slightly. Sparks ran up and down Maka's fingers. The door creaked. Maka's eyes widened.

"Release." The sparks vanished, as did the souls. Percy and Annabeth's voices vanished when they stepped into the room.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Nothing," Maka replied, trying to stay casual.

"Why do you have a blender?"

"No reason." Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend.

"Okay. Well, Percy and I were gonna run to Deathbucks. You guys want anything?"

Maka glanced at Soul. "Um… I'll have a hot chocolate, if you don't mind."

"Soul?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay then. One hot chocolate. We'll be back soon." Annabeth grabbed her coat and Percy grabbed his wallet.

"Have fun!" Percy called as he and Annabeth walked down the hall.

Maka closed the door and looked at Soul. "Now, let's try this again."

**LINE BREAK**

"I feel bad lying to them, Percy."

"Well we _can _go to Deathbucks, but we also have to meet those people at the field. We kind of don't have a choice. The reason we got back so early was so we wouldn't have to be lying to them."

"I know, it's just… Why do we have to keep this from them?"

"Cause Lord Death is making us."

"But why, Percy? Why do we have to hide from them that we know their secret?"

"Maybe because they don't know ours."

"Okay, fine. Let's hurry up and get to the field. We're not getting Maka's hot chocolate first. We'll get it after."

Percy huffed. "Fine. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy and Annabeth stood on a field just outside the DWMA. In front of them stood a man, who seemed to be blue in the dim light.

"Are you the new students?" Percy glanced at Annabeth.

"Um… I guess."

The blue man turned around. "In life, I was the kind of man to help people. Lord Death has asked me to help you discover the weapon in your partnership and bring you up to speed with the rest of the class you will join."

Annabeth nodded eagerly. "Let's do this!"

"Wait," Percy said before the blue man could speak again. "Did you say 'in life?' Are you… dead?"

The man nodded. "And now I'm a zombie. Now, my name is Sid, but you will call me Sid-_sensei_. I am your teacher. This is my partner, Nygus." The knife he had in the scabbard on his belt began to glow and a series of bandages seemed to appear from it and wrapped around themselves to become a woman wrapped in bandages.

"A mummy," noted Percy. "Different kind of monster than we are used to fighting."

Annabeth frowned. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Nygus."

Nygus looked at the two teens and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. I am the school's nurse as of recent. I hope that, whichever of you is a weapon, I will be able to help in the near future."

Sid walked over to the teens. "Now, one of you is a weapon, with the ability to transform into any variety of weapons. There are two scythes on campus, at least two guns, a lightning spear," Percy glanced at Annabeth at that. It sounded vaguely familiar. "A lantern, two matching pots, which are honestly more like large ceramic gloves. I apologize. I was not the kind of man to ramble. My point is that a weapon can truly be anything, and we are going to determine which kind of weapon one of you is."

Nygus stepped in front of Sid at this point. She began to tell the demigods how to call forward the weapon inside of them. "When I transform, I imagine my weapon and what I am going to do when I transform. Some people imagine the good they can do in the world, and how they will help the people of the world when they are in weapon form. Try it now." Percy and Annabeth shut their eyes and tried to picture the kind of weapon they would be, how they would help people, protect the world from the monsters that Death told them about, and the monsters that already plague their lives.

Slowly, light began to shine from the teenaged duo. Nygus eyes widened, and when the light died… nothing had changed. Sid frowned.

"Which of you felt the light?" he demanded.

"I did, Sid-_sensei_," Percy said. But Annabeth disagreed.

"No, it was me, Sid-_sensei._"

Percy glanced at Annabeth and frowned. Sid frowned at Nygus, then at the teens.

"I will consult Lord Death about this. In the meantime, meet me back here at the start of classes tomorrow. Have a good night." Sid and Nygus walked off to the school building. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her in the opposite direction toward Maka's apartment building.

They passed a Deathbucks on the way back, and Percy remembered they had promised Maka a hot chocolate. "Let's get something to drink, Annabeth." Annabeth glanced at Percy, snapped out of her deep thought, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Come on." Annabeth and Percy both got coffee and they ordered a hot chocolate to go.

"So what do you think happened?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. I really don't know enough about these weapons and meisters to tell you. And it sounds like weapons can be so varied that it really would be hard to predict."

Percy frowned. "Okay. What do you think about this whole thing, then? It seems a little…"

"Outlandish?"

"Um… sure. Yeah, that sounds right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it doesn't seem real, but we've seen all this proof that even if it feels fake, it probably isn't. Anyway, are you done with your coffee? We need to get back to Maka's place and get to sleep." Percy grabbed Maka's hot chocolate and followed his girlfriend back to her cousin's apartment.

**LINE BREAK**

Maka took a sip of her hot chocolate and grinned. "Thanks guys. Are you going to sleep?" Percy nodded and Annabeth yawned as if in reply.

"Are you?"

Maka shook her head. "I'm gonna stay up and finish my homework. We'll see you in the morning. G'night." Percy and Annabeth walked to Soul's room where Maka had set up a place for the two to sleep. Annabeth took the bed while Percy curled up on an inflatable mattress.

Maka stood in the kitchen where she had put the blender back in place, but kept it unplugged. "Okay, another try. Let's do this. Phasmic Energy!" Maka's soul began to swell and electricity sparked along her fingers. "Energy Technique: Electricity Generation!" The sparks spread up her arms and she set a finger on the blender. The electricity ran off her arms and into the blender where it began to spin, as if she were making a smoothie. She grinned.

"Release." The blender stopped spinning and Maka plugged it back in. "Got that down! Soul, did you do it?" Soul grunted in his sleep and Maka sighed. "Good night, Soul. She walked in to her room. "That was easier than I expected."

Drained by her practice, Maka fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

_CRASH!_

Percy jumped off the mattress and grabbed Riptide off the ground next to him, uncapping the pen and running into the kitchen where the crashes came from.

Before Percy revealed himself to the intruder, training kicked in and Percy slowed down, sneaking up behind his opponent. Riptide glowed slightly in the darkness, revealing a humanoid shape munching on something. Annabeth walked up behind him.

"What's up Percy?"

"Sh. There's something in the kitchen." Percy walked into the kitchen, sword in hand, and was met with Maka wielding an epic scythe in front of him.

"M-Maka?" Maka glanced behind him.

"Stay back, Percy. A baseball bat isn't going to help against this kind of monster. And you stay where you are, Blair. You can't help either." A cat that Percy hadn't noticed sat down in the door of Maka's room, almost as if it were upset.

Maka gripped the scythe in both hands and spun it around her head, creating a gust of wind that alerted the monster to her presence. Annabeth stiffened. "That's a _mormo_, Percy. A vampiric creature that preys on naughty children."

Percy stifled a laugh. "So instead of coal for Christmas, naughty kids should get _mormos_?"

Annabeth wacked Percy's arm. "This isn't the time for jokes," she scolded. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll go kill it. How do I go about doing that?"

"I don't know. We don't have much at the camp library. Aim for the heart, I guess. Maybe pray that Riptide will become wood for that split-second." Percy nodded, determination settling on his face.

Percy jumped into battle, rolling under Maka's scythe swinging, and in front of the _mormo_. Riptide came up in front of the boy as the vampire tried to attack him. Riptide passed through the _mormo's _arm the way a warm knife slices butter. The arm disintegrated into yellow dust. While the creature looked at its arm, confused, Percy took the opportunity to attack the creature as thoroughly as possible, slicing it into yellow dust in the blink of an eye. Maka looked at Percy in awe.

"I've never seen someone who can handle a baseball bat that well, Percy." She stopped swinging her scythe and walked back to her bedroom, setting it down. Soul walked out a minute later, yawning.

"What did I miss?"

"A vampire invaded our house, and Percy killed it with a baseball bat." Soul nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm going back to sleep. Good night." Soul walked back into the room and fell asleep quickly.

"Sorry about him. Our homework was very taxing."

"I assume swinging a scythe around all day would be," Percy murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So where'd you get the scythe?"

"Um… a… friend gave it to me. It was useful when I came here for weapons class."

"Weapons class? Sounds neat. You know, I have sword that I bet that class would enjoy. Let me grab it." Percy walked into Soul's room and walked out with a sword. Maka gasped.

"What a gorgeous sword. What kind of metal is it?"

"I'm… not sure. I think it's an alloy that makes bronze stronger than it normally is."

"A bronze blade. How incredible! Maybe you can show my friends tomorrow."

"Maybe. So, are you going to bed, Maka?" Maka nodded and Percy grinned. "Okay. Good night."

**LINE BREAK**

"Lord Death, I need your help."

"What do you want, Sid? I was going to go visit my son."

"I was training the new children, as you asked, and when we tried to get one of them to transform, both thought they were transforming, neither could, but a light appeared. We can't tell which one the weapon is."

"Hm…" Death said.

"What do you think, Lord Death?"

"Hm…"

"Lord Death?"

Lord Death jerked upright, as if he had just woken up. "Oh! Yes, I've never seen something like this before, though I've always known it was a possibility. They may be a joint weapon."

"Joint… weapon? What is that?"

"They can't transform without physical contact with the other. And they are both one part of the same weapon. However, I may be wrong. They very well could just be very strong, and their wavelengths reacted to your teaching. And perhaps they need another try. I bet the girl is the meister. Spirit thought the boy. If I win, I get a twenty dollar gift card to Deathbucks. Now I'm rambling. Figure out who is what, Sid, and I'll share my gift card with you. Now, run along."

Sid bowed. "Thank you, _Shinigami-sama_." And he ran off, leaving the room to determine who the weapon in the demigods' relationship was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maka woke the two demigods the next morning. "Rise and shine, everybody! It's a great day. I just received a message from… the Headmaster that he wants to meet you two again, so get ready. He'll want you in his… office by the time the first bell rings. Hurry up and get ready!" Percy and Annabeth fell out of their beds and walked into the bathroom together, before Percy noticed Annabeth was in the room with him and ducked out, embarrassed.

He looked at the kitchen and noticed there was stuff to make blue pancakes, so, while Maka and Soul were getting ready, he started on pancakes.

By the time Soul was done getting ready, the pancakes were almost finished and Soul walked out of his room with his eyes shut.

"Mm, Maka, they smell delicious." Soul, still with his eyes closed, walked over to where Percy stood, seeming as if he wanted to make a move.

"Open your eyes, sunshine," Percy said when he looked at Soul. Soul opened one eye and jumped back.

"Gah! Sorry man. That was not cool of me." Soul regained his composure quickly and glanced at the food. "Why blue?"

"When I was young, my mom and stepdad got in an argument about whether blue food existed. So she went out of her way to make everything blue: blue waffles; blue tortilla chips; blue candy when she came home from work; blue everything! I guess the blue kind of reminds me of her. I was away from her for a long time, and this was just my way of having a part of her with me all the time."

Maka, who had been listening, sighed. "How sweet! I remember my mom doing things like that. Well… not really. But I remember the day she told my dad she wanted a divorce. Her act of rebellion was my favorite memory of her. Just… the strength she showed in that moment…" Maka sighed, lost in thought, when Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom and took a deep breath, smelling the air.

"Yum, pancakes! They're blue, right Percy?"

"Of course!"

"Perfect. Is everyone ready?" A chorus of affirmation resounded from around the kitchen. "Perfect. That let's eat up and run. We need to get to the DWMA." Percy dished out the pancakes and everyone ate quickly before grabbing their things and running out the door.

"Last one to school is a rotten egg!" Maka called over her shoulder at the demigods. Percy laughed and Annabeth shook her head.

"You're on!" Percy shouted. Maka and Soul took off down the road, turning a corner before Percy and Annabeth could reach. The echo of their footsteps turned into one pair as opposed to two after the got out of view.

Percy frowned. _Okay, so they're gonna speed up like that? How about this._

"Hermes!" Percy yelled. "Since you got us into this mess, help us here. Give me a pair of winged shoes so Annabeth and I can fly to school each morning!" Percy heard no audible reply, but the fact that his shoes suddenly had wings was answer enough. Percy dropped to his knees. "Hop on, Annabeth!" Annabeth looked at him, confused, then jumped on his back. Percy kicked his feet together and the two rose into the air.

"Oh! Okay then." Annabeth realized what was going on. Percy, still getting used to being in the air, willed the shoes to take them up. He and Annabeth flew above the buildings.

_Stop! _He mentally shouted. He froze. _Forward. _After learning how to command the shoes, Percy led himself toward the school, skipping the giant set of stairs entirely. By the time they had landed at the top and Percy had yelled "Maia!" hoping the wings would vanish, Maka, holding her scythe, was only halfway up the steps. When she reached the top, Annabeth and Percy were waiting.

"I think we win," Maka gasped before she looked around. Soul transformed and grinned at her.

"What are you talking about Maka? I'm fairly certain we won," Percy said. Maka spun around, surprised.

"What? How did you-? _What_?"

"We've been here for some time now."

"Did you see anything weird?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Nevermind. Let's go to the Headmaster's office." Maka and Soul led the two through the school to the Death Room.

"We have to go to class now… so we'll see you two after school." Percy nodded before entering the Death Room, where that weird cloth was waiting.

**LINE BREAK**

Maka and Soul entered the classroom, where David was waiting.

"Maka, Soul! Thank goodness you two are here. I needed to talk to you."

"Um…" Maka glanced at Soul, "Why?"

"Maka, did you master the Phasmic Technique I assigned last night?"

Maka nodded. "Yes. And quite easily, actually."

David frowned. "Show me." He grabbed a laptop from behind his desk.

Maka nodded, concentrating on the laptop. "Phasmic Energy!" Sparks ran up her fingers. "Energy Technique: Electricity Generation!" The sparks spread to her arms, and her soul began painfully visible. She touched the laptop and it sparked to life before overloading and shutting down to protect itself. David's eyes widened. "Release," Maka whispered. The electricity vanished.

"Incredible, Maka! You generated enough electricity to power the DWMA—possibly the entire city—for at least three minutes." Soul looked on in amazement as well, glancing at Maka's, still glaringly obvious and visible, soul. His eyes widened and she grinned.

"Soul, is there something wrong?" David asked.

"I know who has a grigori soul, Maka, and you don't!" Maka glanced at him.

"Yeah, right."

David grinned as well. "Who is it, Soul?"

"It's the flat-chested bookworm standing right there," Soul replied as he pointed at Maka.

Maka frowned. "There's no way it could be me."

At the same time, David clapped his hands and smiled. "Well done, Soul!" Then David glanced at Maka. "He's right, actually, and as I promised, I will give you extra credit Soul. And Maka, as you have a very strong grigori soul, strong enough that Soul could see it, you will need to be pulled aside for special instruction on Phasmic Magics. And, of course, during your normal class, I shall have you be an aide for me. Does that sound okay?"

Maka thought for a moment, realizing that extra lessons meant less time with her cousin while she was still in town, but it also meant extra lessons, which was generally a good thing in her eyes. She looked up at David, determination in her eyes, and nodded. "I'll do it."

David smiled. "Fantastic. I will tell you where we will meet and when tomorrow after class." The bell rang and Maka and Soul took their seats as their classmates began to file into the room.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy and Annabeth stood in front of Lord Death with Sid and Nygus to either side of him.

"You wanted to see us, _shinigami-sama_?" Annabeth asked. Percy glanced at Annabeth, wondering how she learned such a weird name for the god.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and gave him a look saying _Maka's been helping me learn proper respect for the staff. _Percy nodded, confused at why he could understand her thoughts so clearly, and glanced back at Lord Death.

"Mmm, yes, I did. Sid-_sensei _and I had a discussion about you and your weapon/meister pairing. I would like to see you two try to transform." Both demigods closed their eyes and did what they had been told previously. The glow appeared again, but nothing changed.

"Hm. Okay, now try holding hands." Percy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and tried again. Nothing happened.

"Now, Annabeth, you try!" Annabeth tried, alone, without Percy, and nothing happened.

"Percy, your turn!" Percy shut his eyes and felt the light that had been appearing so often suddenly break away from what felt like the left side of his chest. Suddenly, he wasn't himself anymore. He opened his eyes and saw the world around him spinning, out of control. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Percy's head was on the ground, Percy could feel that, and Annabeth was next to him, trying to pull him up.

"Percy, are you okay?" Percy tried nodding, but his head wouldn't respond.

"Yeah, Annabeth, I'm fine," he said. "Why? What's wrong?"

Lord Death grabbed Percy by one foot and allowed Percy entire body to slide up where his hand was around Percy's neck. He turned to look at the mirror standing on the circular platform, and, in the place of where Percy should have been, a glowing, intricately-carved, sea green trident stood in Death's grip.

"Is that… me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy. That's you!" Death cried in his comical voice. "And quite the weapon you are! I've never seen a trident here before! I suppose it represents your parentage quite nicely. And Annabeth, you are going to wield this beautiful instrument, and you shall learn quickly, I'm sure. You will most likely be integrated to your classes by next Monday. So study quickly, learn powerful techniques, and maybe you can make a Death Scythe!"

Annabeth looked at Death. "A what?"

Death looked at the floor. "You know, that'll be part of your lessons. Sid, Nygus, you may take them to the training area I had prepared. You know where it is." The zombie and the mummy led Annabeth and Percy – who had transformed back somehow—to an area a distance behind Death's mirror. "So," Sid said. "Let's teach you about the Resonance of the Soul."

**LINE BREAK**

David took his position in the front of the classroom and raised his hands. The entire classroom quieted.

"The past few weeks, I have taught you about phasmic anatomy, different kinds of souls, different kinds of known wavelengths, and gave you an introduction on Phasmic Magics. The rest of the year will focus on how to use Phasmic Magics to defend yourself without your weapon or meister. I need everyone to pair with a partner. And Kid, you can only have one." Death the Kid frowned at the teacher before trying to choose between which of his weapons he wanted to partner with.

"But, David-_sensei_, that leaves an odd number of students," Tsubaki noted.

"Yes, but Maka Albarn shall be partnered with me, and Soul Eater can choose between any of the three of Kid's group. Kid, choose quickly, or I'll assign you to work with Soul."

Ox Ford, who was sitting with his partner stood up suddenly. "Why does Maka get to work with you, _sensei?_"

David looked around, surprised. "I forgot to tell you! Soul Eater determined that Maka had the grigori soul, and as such, is much more powerful than most the souls in here. Therefore, I will be taking her aside to teach her things that only she can do. Now, today, I am teaching you a combat technique." David walked to the blackboard and wrote on it.

"Phasmic Combat has two forms of spells: Phasmic Defense, and Phasmic Offense. Either of these can be used in battle to protect yourself. Phasmic Defense generally involves using your wavelength to create a shield of sorts, or a barrier. Offense is more like forcing your wavelength into a person, or creating phasmic weapons. Remember, it is always more powerful and efficient to fight with your weapon partner. These techniques are only for when you most need them."

David began to write different techniques on the board under their respective category. Defense had few techniques, mostly Phasmic Shield, Phasmic Barrier, Phasmic Force Field (which is just a more intensive and powerful form of Phasmic Barrier) and Phasmic Thrust (which pushed the enemy a distance away, though does not actually harm them). Offense had Phasmic Sword, Phasmic Force (which forces one's wavelength into the opponent), Phasmic Shock, and Phasmic Whirlwind.

"Now, find your partner and practice some techniques on them. Maka, you come here." Maka made her way to the front of the room where David took her aside and handed her a small pamphlet. "In here are certain techniques that only a grigori soul may use. You will notice they all begin with Grigoric instead of Phasmic, and that is because the energy your soul emits is not phasmic energy, like most souls, but rather grigoric energy, which can have some unusual effects on people and events. In addition to that, any technique you try to use and that we learn in class can have phasmic replaced with grigoric to infinitely boost power."

"Thank you, _sensei._"

"Now, I want you to practice some combat techniques in the pamphlet on me." Maka widened her eyes in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a grigori soul as well, remember, so my defensive moves will likely be enough to deaden your offensive ones."

Maka nodded. "Okay. Here goes." She opened the book and searched for a good technique. She found one and grinned. "Here goes nothing. Grigoric Offense!" Maka's soul swelled, and everyone in the room, all of whom had been practicing techniques stopped to look. "Offense Technique: Grigoric Frost!" Before she could finish speaking, David had opened his mouth.

"Grigoric Heat Shield." He didn't have to call on Grigoric Defense, which surprised Maka, but before she could comment, her attack blasted a blue beam at the fiery shield that appeared in front of David, though the beam fizzled quickly, and left Maka winded.

David nodded when the shield had vanished. "Nice first attempt Maka. Frost will freeze your enemy, and rarely thaws unless under certain conditions. But did you notice how I knew what attack you were intending and how to counter it before you could finish calling the power?" She nodded. "Good. You have an acute observational sense. That is the thing with a grigori soul. It does allow you to read other souls, if you can see them, but it also leaves you a bit open to reading yourself. We can practice blocking your soul, and maybe you can surprise me one day."

"Now, another thing to note: with Grigoric attacks, often, they have a defense specifically designed for the offensive move. Heat shield works on all frost-, snow-, and cold-based attacks, and even water-based attacks as well, sometimes. You will need to remember that in battle. Now, when you have rested up, try another attack." Maka took a moment, while the other students returned to battling, most failing miserably, though not Soul, Maka noted happily. When she had rested, Maka looked in the pamphlet again. She saw another attack that looked like it could surprise David, as it seemed an unorthodox way to fight.

"Grigoric Offense!" Maka's soul swelled, though the class was less interested this time. "Offense Technique: Grigoric Palette!" As Maka finished, a color palette that one would see a painter hold appeared in front of her, and paints whipped off the palette toward David. Before a single paint splatter reached him, a canvas appeared and absorbed the paint. David hadn't said a word.

Maka was even more out of breath this time than the last and sat down quickly and sloppily as David walked over to her.

"Well done, Maka. You improved. Very few people use palette attacks, as they are very unorthodox. You may have noticed I didn't speak to summon my defense?" Maka nodded. "Good. That's another thing about grigori souls. You don't actually need to speak to attack or defend. If you can envision it, it can happen. A form of magic grigori souls can use that others can't is Grigoric Creation. Using that allows you to create anything that can form in your mind's eye. Do not use it," he added, almost as an afterthought. "It is very dangerous and often leaves those who use it bedridden for days. Now, since you can't seem to talk, and are severely out of breath, I excuse you from the rest of class." Suddenly, the bell rang. "You know what, I'll write you a late pass to any other classes you may have." He handed Maka a slip of paper and grabbed his stuff. "I must go. Lord Death needs me right now." He headed to the door and Maka, without any words, tried to freeze him again. A heat shield formed just as the blast reached him. Without turning his head, David called, "Nice try Maka. See you on Monday!" Then he was out of sight.

**LINE BREAK**

"Lord Death?" David called as he walked into the Death Room. "You needed to see me?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I was wondering if you could teach the two new students how to do that… magic thingy that you do. They are going to be integrated into the EAT class with Maka and Soul, as they seem to know those two."

David nodded. "I believe I can. However, I will need to take them elsewhere, to a place I know where they can demonstrate their skill to me."

Death nodded. "Hm. I see. Well then, take them where you please. Meanwhile, Sid and I will be finding them a place to stay. Good luck with the demigods, David. I'm sure you will be a fantastic teacher. Please, have them back by Monday so they can be integrated into their classes."

"I will, _Shinigami-sama._"

**LINE BREAK**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU'RE LEAVING?'" Maka screamed as Annabeth flinched.

"I'm sorry, but our vacation is over and we need to get back to school and the last flight out of here before school starts is tonight. We'll be glad to come and visit next time we have a break or are in town. We do tend to head out this way a lot."

Maka sighed. "Okay, but… I'll miss you. I mean, you dropped off the face of the earth while you were seven, and suddenly, ten years later, I finally get in contact with you, and you're in front of my door. Stay in touch, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. It was just… a complicated time. Maybe you'll understand someday."

"And you, Percy." Maka turned on the son of Poseidon. "You stay in touch, too. I think Soul liked you. And I liked you, too. And be good to my cousin, because if you don't bad things will happen."

Percy laughed. "Chill out, Maka. I've been threatened by her family before, and it'll happen again. I will never hurt my Annabeth."

Maka nodded. "Well, grab your bags. I'll help you get them to the ground floor. Is anyone driving you to the airport?"

Annabeth nodded. "David is."

"You mean my professor?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. He was a close friend of ours before he left New York." Maka nodded and grabbed one of the bags.

"Well, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Percy, Annabeth, and David sat on the plane as they flew out to New York. David, being their teacher and only having a limited amount of time to be one, had pulled out a textbook and was lecturing the two on Soul Anatomy, and, a special section for them, how a soul differed when one was a demigod.

"Being a demigod gives you a regular soul that is almost as powerful as a grigori soul. However, due to this, it complicates choosing a partner, as your partner must have a soul as powerful or more-so than yours."

"But the same problem doesn't arise for grigori souls? Why?"

"No one is sure. It may be due to certain factors that include the fact that a grigori soul is natural, while a demigod's soul, especially with a weapon, has multiple conflicting factors. See, a regular demigod soul has two parts: a mortal part, inherited from a mortal parent, and a godly part, from the godly parent. A demigod meister must force their soul wavelength into their partner's soul. The godly part and the mortal part are conflicting, creating a type of phasmic feedback that is unhealthy for a soul that has not experienced it. And even worse is a demigod weapon. A demigod weapon's soul has three parts: mortal, godly, and witch. See, the first weapons were due to a witch taking a human soul and merging it with a witch soul, which has powers of transformation.

"Because of all these souls that should be separate forced into one body, the phasmic feedback can be unbearable, except for those who understand its pain."

"And can demigods have grigori souls?"

"You know, Annabeth, I'm not sure. I've never met a demigod with a grigori soul, but I feel that if there were such a person, their powerful soul would exceed all expectations we've set for phasmic power and energy." Percy glanced at Annabeth and David, who also happened to be a child of Athena, discussing something they found interesting. He grinned as he noticed the light in Annabeth's eyes; the one that always appeared when she was excited about something.

She glanced at Percy. "And how do you feel about this weapon thing, Perce?"

He glanced up startled, having not realized Annabeth had moved. He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if it means I can protect my friends and family, then I'm in."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully before replying, "Anywhere you go, I will go." They smiled at each other before David cleared his throat.

"So, David! Where are we going?"

"To camp."

"To camp?" Percy practically yelled, though several heads turned at his outburst. "Why are we going to camp?" he asked a bit softer this time. "I thought you were going to train us!"

"I am. You see, for several years, I floated between Death City and camp, seeing as both places are fairly safe for us. When I was at camp, I found a secret cave in the cliffs with Death's insignia carved in the wall. I looked around the place and realized it was a perfect place to train with a weapon. I called my weapon to the cave an- and w-we t-t-trained…" David began to stumble over the sobs that were escaping his lips.

"I didn't realize you were a meister, David. What happened to your weapon?"

David took a deep breath to recompose himself. "My weapon was a girl named Jaqueline. She was the most gorgeous daughter of Apollo I had ever seen. Actually, we met in Death City, and we started talking and hanging out, and then I left for camp and she showed up a few days later. We became partners, but… but recently… recently she lost her life protecting Death City from the kishin Asura." David looked down, as if he were about to cry once more. Annabeth put a protective arm around her brother's shoulder and he looked at her gratefully.

"Anyway, this cave is the perfect place to train you for the next few days. You start school on Monday, and the camp will just be ending its summer session anyway. DWMA starts earlier than most schools, by the way." David went in to explaining several things, about souls, about kishins, about DWMA, about demigods, and just about anything that Annabeth was curious about.

The trio landed in New York not to long after David's breakdown, and Percy was glad to be home. Nevada was considerably drier than New York, though it did have some appeal. David hired a cab to take the three of them to Sally's house. After her first book was a bestseller, she bought a big house for her, Paul, and a hopeful addition to the family. In addition to the five or six rooms Sally and Paul used, which basically constituted the first floor, they had a second floor full of four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and even a second kitchen, which they reserved for any demigods on the run or on quests. Sally was always willing to help demigods, seeing them as her own children, and many of Percy's friends had come to love Sally as their own mother, as, often enough, their own parents never showed any affection for them.

Percy knocked on the door and Sally opened it, greeting her son with a delighted screech and ushering him, Annabeth, and David inside. She looked the three demigods up and down.

"Percy, Annabeth! How was your vacation?" Annabeth grinned and told Sally about how they had gone to Nevada to see her cousin and her fancy boarding school. Sally nodded excitedly when Annabeth told her about it.

"And Percy, what did you think about the school?"

"It was neat. I like what they do there?"

Finally, Sally turned to David. "Hello there, sweetie. I'm Sally, though you may not know that. Who are you?"

"I'm David, ah, Annabeth's half-brother." David seemed uncomfortable about the motherly attention Sally was showing toward him.

"Ah, Athena's kid. I see. Well then, I take it you don't get much motherly affection?" David shook his head. "Hm, a shame. Well, I will always be here if you need a mom, David. Do you hear that? If ever you need a place to stay, I have several bedrooms and bathroom upstairs just for demigods."

Paul stepped into the room at that moment. "Were you talking to someone Sally? Some more demigods? Do they need somewhere to stay?" He asked before glancing at the trio and realizing he knew two-thirds of the group. "Percy, Annabeth! How was your trip?" Annabeth told him about the school and he smiled.

"It sounds like a fantastic place. And who are you?"

"I'm David, Annabeth's brother."

"Well, I'm Paul, Percy's stepdad."

"Nice to meet you, Paul."

"Likewise. So, are you guys going to stay here?"

"No, we're going back to camp. I wanted to stop by to ask you something, Mom."

"And what is that?"

"That school we visited this week, Annabeth and I got accepted as students. I wanted to know if you were okay with me going and spending a semester there to see how I like it." Sally's face fell.

"Oh, my baby is growing up, leaving his mommy, moving out of state, oh this is tragic!"

"Mom."

"Oh, Percy, yes, you can go. Just, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, anything mom. I'll always be here to listen."

"I'm pregnant."

Percy, who had half a grin plastered on his face while talking to his mom, froze.

"Oh, Percy! Isn't this exciting! You're going to have a baby brother or sister!"

"Fully mortal?" Sally nodded. "Oh, thank the gods. Mom, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, guys! You're gonna be great parents, and you won't have to worry about monsters chasing your child."

"I'll worry about them chasing you," she pointed out.

"That's a completely different story." Sally smiled.

"Well, I guess you guys have to get to camp. If you need any parent signatures, just have the school mail them to me. And be careful about monsters. Don't put your classmates at risk. Bye, Percy!" Paul and Sally waved at the trio as they left, hopping in Percy's blue car he had parked in front of the house. The three sped off toward camp, and, hopefully, a place to train.

**LINE BREAK**

Maka sighed. Her apartment seemed so empty without Percy and Annabeth. She glanced at the homework she had been assigned in her classes. Meanwhile, the grigoric magic book sat aside from her other books, seeing as she wanted to practice as much as possible. She had been working herself a little more each day, and had now reached a point where she could use any six combat-centered techniques without breaking a sweat. After seven or eight, she was out of breath, and by nine, Soul had to make dinner. However, Maka was pleased with her progress, and, despite the fact that Lord Death wouldn't tell her where David had gone, she was sure he would be proud, too.

"Maka!" Soul called from across the apartment.

Maka stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "What?"

"You know Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I know him. What about him?" She walked over to where Soul had a laptop perched on his lap.

"I searched his name online. His mom, Sally, is that author who wrote that book you like."

"Sally Jackson-Blofis? She's Percy's mom? No way, that's so cool."

"Yeah, and she lives in New York, which is where Lord Death is sending us on our next mission. There's a school full of powerful souls in that area—I think he called it Goode High School—and Lord Death wants us to scout the school grounds and have us back by Monday."

"Oh, fantastic! And do we have any place to stay?"

"Well, Sally's husband, Paul, works at that school, and it seems that she lets friends of Percy's stay there a lot. I was thinking that, maybe, we could ask to stay with them."

"Perfect! I'll find her email address right now!" Maka grabbed Soul's laptop, much to his protest, and began scouring the internet for information on how to contact Sally Jackson-Blofis.

**LINE BREAK**

Much later in the day Percy had visited his mom, Sally was glancing over her inbox one last time before going to bed. One subject title caught her eye: _We Need a Place to Stay._

Sally had dedicated her house to taking in and helping children: demigods or not, though generally demigods. She opened the email and scanned the contents. Maka, a friend of Percy and Annabeth's from Nevada, and her roommate, Soul, were coming to New York for a few days and needed a place to stay. Sally clicked _Reply _and quickly typed up a response.

_Maka Albarn,_

_I'm happy to help any friend of Percy's that needs a place to stay. Are you sure you don't want to stay at camp, seeing as that place is much safer than my house. Anyway, I'd be happy to let you stay here! Due to the need to prepare some space, I have a few questions: Do you and Soul need separate bedrooms, or can you sleep together? And do you need your own bathrooms? When do you intend to come out here, and when do you intend to leave? If you need any transportation, I or my husband, Paul, would be happy to help. I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sally Jackson-Blofis._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so the next few chapters may or may not be fillers, though I can confirm with absolute certainty that chapter 10 will be. All those people with the positive reviews, thank you. You guys are why I post. Meanwhile, stick with the story. I only tend to post after I've received at least one review on the most recent chapter. There are certain people who review on almost any chapter, so thank you. If anyone, for whatever reason, needs advice that they think I can give, I'm totally for it, but I've recently started school and thus, my posting rate will drop. Thanks again.**

**Oh! I almost forgot that I've never done a disclaimer, which I think I shouldn't really need to do, seeing as this is a website dedicated to fanfiction, i.e., stories written by fans that are non-canon, but consider this story disclaimed.**

**Chapter 9**

Maka checked her email before leaving for the airport the next morning.

"Oh! Soul, Sally emailed me back. She says that we can stay with her, and has a few questions. Let me answer them quickly before we go." Maka pulled up the reply box.

_Ms. Jackson-Blofis,_

_Thank you so much for letting me and my friend stay with you. Soul and I would appreciate separate bedrooms and bathrooms, if that's okay. We'll be there later today, and should leave Sunday night or early Monday morning so we can get to school. Thank you again, and we'll see you soon._

_Maka Albarn_

Maka sent the email and grabbed her bags to meet Soul downstairs on his bike. Only three questions were nagging at her mind: what camp was Sally talking about, why was it safer than her house, and what would they be in danger from?

**LINE BREAK**

"Try again, Annabeth!" Annabeth tried to call forward energy to power the toaster she had in front of her, but failed.

"You know what, Percy, you try!"

Percy stepped up to the toaster and closed his eyes, focusing his newly discovered soul wavelength into his fingers. "Phasmic Energy!" His hair stood on end and static electricity crackled through it. "Energy Technique: Electricity Generation!" The static from his hair burst out his fingers and into the toaster causing it to tick as it toasted the bread inside.

"Do you want your toast crispy, Annie?" he asked sweetly as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Pay attention, Jackson!" David yelled at him.

Percy huffed. "Release." The electricity died and his hair sat down again. "That was intense." He pulled the toast out of the toaster. "Anyone want electric charred toast?"

David shook his head. "Well done, Percy. And don't worry Annabeth. It'll get easier the more you use your soul wavelength. Show me some combat with Percy."

Annabeth nodded and Percy transformed into a trident. She gripped him in both hands, one by the top of the trident and one at the bottom, as a resting position. When David nodded at her to begin, she began to swing the trident around, stabbing forward, using the butt of the trident to hit behind her, and generally stabbing the enemies David had created with his Soul Wavelength to dust.

"Annabeth, well done! I am, however, curious about something." Annabeth wiped sweat from her brow and nodded at David. "You know of ancient Roman gladiator fights, right? And of the types of gladiators?" Annabeth nodded again. "So do you think that, since Percy is a trident, perhaps, _you_ are a _retiarius_?"

"I don't know, David. I hadn't thought of that. Don't they fight with nets and daggers as well, though?"

"I think that, perhaps, the net might be the manifestation of your soul wavelength, seeing as how whenever I see a bow weapon, the arrows are the meisters soul wavelength in a concentrated form. Try it now!" Annabeth, remembering her study of gladiator techniques at Camp Jupiter for the brief time she was there with Percy, made a tossing motion with her hand, as if trying to catch an opponent in her net, and suddenly, made of gray-blue light, a net formed in midair, wrapping around David and bringing him to the floor. Annabeth dropped Percy in shock and the net vanished.

"David! Are you okay?"

David rolled onto all fours and stood up, silently laughing. Annabeth looked at him with concern before realizing he was all right.

"Oh, good. You're okay!"

"Yeah. And you've learned just about everything I can teach you. So, Percy, I have some forms from the school here, if you and Annabeth would like to take them to your mother. Meanwhile, I have to talk to Chiron."

**LINE BREAK**

Maka and Soul got off the airplane, grabbed their bags, and scanned the crowd outside for anything that might mean they had a ride. Maka scanned the crowd slowly, searching with her eyes for a sign and her soul perception for danger.

On the other side of the area, she saw a man holding up a sign that said "Maka Albarn." Maka pointed the sign out to Soul and he nodded before walking over there behind Maka.

Maka walked up to the man and introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Maka Albarn. This is my roommate, Soul." The man glanced at Soul and raised an eyebrow.

"A guy? Maka, I work with high school students. I think I know where this is going."

Maka's eyes widened. "No, sir, it's not like that at all."

The man laughed. "Don't worry, I believe you. My name is Paul. Paul Blofis. I'm Sally's husband, and Percy's step-dad. It's nice to meet you, Maka."

"And you, Mr. Blofis."

"Please, call me Paul. I don't feel comfortable being called Mr. Blofis. It makes me feel old. And Soul, it's nice to meet you, as well. Let's get you two to the house and let you settle in. I'm sure Sally will want to meet you." Paul led the two to his car. Soul grabbed his bike from where the airport had placed it, realizing that the students of DWMA often needed things like that. Paul, slightly surprised by its presence, loaded it into the back of his car.

"You're lucky it fits, Soul," Maka commented. Soul shrugged.

"If it didn't, I'd just ride behind you guys." Maka rolled her eyes and sat up front with Paul, leaving Soul to the back row of seats.

"How was your flight?"

"It was nice. I've actually never been to New York before, so it was neat to see it flying in," Maka replied.

"It was fine," Soul replied.

"And where do you guys go to school?"

Maka glanced at Soul. "Death… City… High School?" Maka said, not sure how to answer.

"Death City? Odd name for a city. Where is it in Nevada?"

"Not far from Las Vegas, I think. I'm not really sure."

"What's it like there?"

"Hot," Soul said.

"Dry," Maka sigged. "Not at all like here."

Paul nodded and left them in silence for the rest of the short trip.

Maka stared at the house in awe. "It's gorgeous."

Paul nodded. "Thanks. A close friend of ours designed it. She knew our exact needs, and it's one-of-a-kind. She will never release the plans to anyone again."

"That's really cool!" Paul led the duo inside allowing them to take in the main foyer. "It's incredible!"

The main room/hall wasn't extravagant. In fact, it was rather plain. However, the way Sally had decorated it, painting the walls a light blue that reminded Maka of the way the ocean looks in the pre-dawn twilight. Two tables sat on either side of the foyer, and a staircase stood off to the left. Mirrors were hanging above the tables, and a chandelier was hanging in the center of the room, right over a well-crafted rug. **(A/N I'm super sorry for this description, cause I really don't know anything about houses or design or what Sally would design her house like, so… yeah.)**

Paul smiled. "Thank you. My wife designed it."

"Where is your wife?"

"She's actually in a meeting with her publisher right now about publishing her next book. She should be back by dinner. In the meantime, I'll show you to your rooms and allow you to get settled."

Paul led them upstairs where three sofas and a television set formed a square with a coffee table in the middle. On the two walls adjacent to the wall where the staircase came through, there were two doors, but only two of them were open. On the back wall, there was another door that seemed to lead to a kitchen.

"Is this the main kitchen?" Maka asked.

"No. Sometimes, when we help kids, we let them live up here, and if they don't want to have dinner with me and Sally, they have their own kitchen."

"Oh! I had heard about you taking in kids like that. That's really cool, Paul. Thank you for doing that."

"And it isn't only kids. Sometimes, adults come through here. Well… that only really happened once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But it isn't important. The two open doors are your rooms. Each room has a connected bathroom, and, if you, for some reason, need it, there is an escape hatch in the back of the closet that will come up in the garden."

Maka glanced at Soul. _This is getting weirder and weirder, _she thought. Soul nodded, as if in agreement.

"Thanks so much, Paul. When is dinner?"

"It should be ready at 6."

"Okay! See you then!" Paul nodded, smiled, and walked down the stairs, letting the pair get situated.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy drove Annabeth to his mom's house, pulling his blue car into the driveway and walking through the garage.

"Mom! Paul! I have some forms for you to fill out!"

"We're in the dining room, Perce!" Sally called back. Percy walked into the dining room, whispering to Annabeth, "I _still _can't believe you designed this place, Annie."

Annabeth punched his arm. "Don't call me that."

Percy turned around as he walked into the dining room and quickly stumbled backwards, catching himself in a backwards summersault and drawing Riptide in the process.

He took in the situation, realized he had overreacted, and recapped Riptide.

"Percy!" Maka yelled. "Annabeth!"

"Maka? What are you doing here?"

"We're here for school. Why are you here?"

"Well, first, this is my mom's house, and second, I'm enrolling in a new school soon, and I have some forms for my mom."

"Oh, Percy, why don't you guys eat dinner with us? And where's your friend?"

"Back at camp. He had to talk to… the… Activities Director about something."

"Oh you mean Ch-"

"Charles?" Percy asked as he cut off his mom. "Yes. I mean Charles B-B-Beckendorf." Percy, realizing who he had just named, felt the crushing guilt grip him again.

Sally looked at Percy, concerned. Percy grabbed a pad of paper and put the cap on the bottom of Riptide. He wrote a quick note to his mom, and she read it, realization dawning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Percy, guys. He's crazy sometimes."

Maka grinned. "Don't worry. We have a friend like that back home. Crazy, I mean. Not at all in the same way as Percy."

Annabeth and Percy took their seats at the table.

"So, Percy, Annabeth, how did you guys meet Maka and Soul in Nevada?"

"Well, we didn't know where we were going. The vacation was a gift, you know, and a surprise one. When we arrived in Death City, Annabeth remembered that her cousin lived there. So we tracked her down and ended up at her apartment that she shares with Soul."

"Maka's your cousin, Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded. "No wonder why she reminds me so much of you. Does she love to read as much as you?" Maka's eyes brightened at the word read.

"I just remembered! Mrs. Jackson-Blofis, I have a question for you."

"I really would prefer if you just call me Sally, Maka. But ask away!"

"I was wondering if you would sign my copy of your book."

Sally's eyes widened and she broke out into a grin. "Oh, anything for a fan!"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. Both knew, when Sally said anything, she meant _anything._ Once, an adult, who none of the four knew, came to her door, asking for a place to stay. Sally, at first, thought she may have been a demigod, but demigods rarely live to that age, and both Grover and Tyson confirmed she was mortal. However, when she realized who Sally was, she told them about how she and her daughter, whom she had only written letters to in recent years, both loved Sally's books, and when Sally realized what a fan this woman was, Sally caved and let her stay. She stayed for a few days and left, telling them about how she was travelling the world.

Sally handed Maka the book and turned to Percy. "So, where are those forms?" Percy handed her the forms and she filled them out in a matter of minutes, having gotten used to school forms by now, seeing as Percy had attended six schools in six years at one point.

She returned them to Percy before she turned to her guest. "Now, Maka, I was wondering if you'd like to read the draft of the next book in the series that book comes from. Maybe you can help me with some plot holes and whatnot."

"No way. Are you serious?" Sally nodded. "I'd love to!" she squealed. The women walked into Sally's office, leaving Paul and the couple with Soul.

"What school, Percy?" Paul asked.

"Oh, just a school we stopped by on vacation. Before Death City, you know, we stopped in Arizona and Utah and found some really neat places there."

"Very nice." Soul squinted at Percy. The ease with which Percy talked seemed mechanical, rehearsed.

Meanwhile, in Sally's office, Maka saw a picture of a woman who looked familiar.

"Who is this, Sally?"

Sally glanced at the picture. "Oh, that's my grandmother. You know, I think she lives in Death City, too."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of Death City before? Percy hadn't. I don't think Paul had, either."

"Well of course I do. I spent every summer at the DWMA with my grandma while she trained weapons on how to become Death Scythes and what the responsibilities of the position were. And I can see that Soul is on his way to Death Scythe status. Well done, by the way."

"You knew about weapons and meisters?"

"Of course! But I didn't tell Percy about them because he had enough going on anyway."

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing important anymore, though his old step-father would probably hurt him if he knew he was descended from a weapon. Gabe disagreed with everything Shibusen stands for."

"Gabe… Gabe Ugliano?" Sally nodded. "I remember when my mother and father were dispatched to New York to take his soul, which had gone bad because he beat his wife and her son and then spent the night eating souls with his friends. But by the time they got here, they said, he had vanished off the map." Sally smiled as if lost in good memories. "Oh my gosh. You were his wife, weren't you?" Sally nodded. "I'm so sorry my parents were going to kill your husband."

"Don't worry. I was considering calling Granny to come and claim his soul just before he vanished."

"I also remember, around that time, a lady in New York sold a statue that looked like poker players. That statue was actually in Death City for some time before Lord Death found it and confiscated it. I've always wondered why."

"Oh, that's because he vanished when a witch came to town and turned him and his buddies into stone while I was gone. They had smelled the weapon blood in the house, because I carry the gene, and saw Gabe and took him. His soul was probably still living in it. And since it was, in fact, a pre-Kishin, _shinigami-sama _probably took it." Sally winced at the lie, no matter how small.

"How strange. I had no idea. Well, I like Paul, so if Gabe's gone, that must be good." Sally smiled.

"Yes, in fact it is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Like I said last chapter, this is a filler chapter. Fortunately, it is also a good place to ask my question of y'all: what should Percy and Annabeth's Soul Resonance be called and look like? I had a friend say it should be called 'Seaweed Brain' and I like that... but I'm not sure. I was thinking something like 'Spear Fisherman' and Percy turns into a harpoon gun or something... I don't know. PM me or leave a suggestion as a review. And thank you so much! Ten chapters! How exciting!**

**Chapter 10**

Sunday evening came quickly for Maka and Soul. They had both taken a liking to the Blofis family and, Maka particularly, were sad to go. Sally promised Maka that she would send her drafts of new books and ideas for stories and series. Maka gave Sally her address and email and left with a full stomach after Sally cooked a blue meal. Maka smiled, remembering Percy explaining the significance and now understanding why his stepfather was so horrible.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Sally, Paul."

Sally smiled. "Anytime, Maka. And did you two find what you were looking for?"

Maka nodded. "Yes, and everyone is fine. Nothing bad had happened yet, though we may come back soon to check up." Sally nodded and gave Maka a hug.

"We'll miss you guys. Come back whenever you want." Maka nodded before grabbing her suitcase and walking in front of Soul to the baggage check area. Maka glanced back at the two before smiling and walking into the airport.

**LINE BREAK**

"Do you have your bags, Percy?" Annabeth called across the secret cave David had shown them.

"Yes, Annabeth. Do you have everything you need?" Annabeth ran through her mental checklist.

"Yes, I do. So, are we all ready to go?" Percy grabbed his suitcase and walked over to his girlfriend.

"I think so. Where's David?"

"Right here! And good timing, too. I will be driving you guys to the airport."

"Cool. Where are your bags?"

"Oh, I'm not coming with you. I have some things to attend to here, first." Percy frowned.

"Okay. How are you going to come back to Death City?"

"Probably by Pegasus."

"Okay, well, let's go, I guess." David walked the two campers and their bags through camp to where Percy's car waited.

"Take good care of my car while I'm gone, David."

David grinned. "I'm gonna run over every monster I find." Annabeth grinned while Percy frowned.

"Time to get going, fellas!" Annabeth yelled as she jumped in the passenger seat, leaving Percy in the back.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy and Annabeth sat at a table in the airport by their gate, drinking smoothies.

"I mean, why can't we just take Blackjack? We know Zeus hates my guts!"

"But Lord Death said you'd be fine and that he worked out a deal with Zeus."

"I know. If I'm on DWMA business, I'll be safe. But it's still nerve-racking."

Four tables over, Maka and Soul were having a conversation about Sally and Paul. Well, Maka was talking about Sally's new book and Soul was sitting there, half-asleep. Maka turned her head as the flight attendant called for all first-class passengers to board. Maka and Soul stood and walked onto the plane. Percy and Annabeth, having just realized they were first-class, walked on behind them, though separated by ten or fifteen people. The demigod couple sat down three rows in front of the DWMA duo, and the flight took off. Percy and Annabeth watched a movie and fell asleep together while Soul watched a different movie and Maka read a book. The plane landed a few hours later in Death City, and the four disembarked, not realizing what kind of difference was going to be made in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay disclaimer and all that, and yeah. Now, onto the actual note I have for you: I am so sorry for not posting. For a while, I was waiting for someone to respond to the question I posed in Chapter 10's A/N, and when that finally happened, I had writer's block, then school started, then more writer's block, and then I was writing another (original universe, mind you, not fanfiction) story, and then more... writer's... block... so... yeah. Hopefully, I'll post more soon. Thanks to all my faithful readers, and that one guest that gave me a 10.1/10, thanks for that. So... yeah. I think that's all I wanted to say. Thanks again, everybody! Please review, otherwise I won't post... well... I probably will, but yeah.**

**Chapter 11**

Maka and Soul walked into the classroom the next day, having a heated discussion about the ethics of animal testing, with Maka saying forcing animals into a test is unfair and unethical, while Soul was arguing that it was more ethical than testing on humans.

"Good morning, students!" cried the teacher from the front of the room. Maka glanced up from a book, praying to Death that it wasn't her father teaching. When she saw Ms. Marie at the front of the class she grinned.

"Good morning, Ms. Marie!"

"Good morning, Maka!"

Maka, who had been working on using her soul perception at all times, noticed something different about Ms. Marie. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Maka?"

"There's something different about your soul, Ms. Marie. It's almost like… a lump on your soul." Ms. Marie grinned.

"Yes, there is! And it's because… I'm pregnant!" Every girl shrieked. Soul winced.

"Pregnant? What effect does that have on the soul?"

"Well, Stein says that the mother's soul, much in the same way the mother's body creates the baby's body, creates the baby's soul, and that, when the baby is born, that lump will leave my soul and be my baby's soul. But that's not why I'm here. David said he couldn't be here today, so I'm filling in. Um… the first thing I need to do… oh! Yes! You have two new students here today. They should be here…" The door creaked open. "Now," she finished as the two newcomers stepped in.

"Everyone, I want you to meet-"

"Percy! Annabeth! What are you doing here?" Annabeth looked at the voice, and she grinned.

"Oh! Maka! Soul! Hello! What's up?"

"Why are you here?"

Marie grinned. "I see that you guys know each other. Maka, Soul, they have the same schedule as you two. Show them around, okay?" Maka nodded. "Now, seeing as you two are new, how about you give us a demonstration!" The class cheered.

Annabeth nodded at Percy and he transformed. Maka's jaw dropped as the light that was Percy began to coalesce into a shape she hadn't seen before.

The light dispersed, leaving Annabeth and a trident in front of an excited class.

Annabeth turned to Ms. Marie. "Ah, Marie-_sensei, _we have no one to attack." Marie frowned but Maka stood up.

"I think I can take care of that." She walked to the front of the class, feeling the stares of her peers. She focused and called forth, from her soul, her wavelength. She molded it, the way her book described, into the shape of a man, and forced it out of her body. It stood in front of the class, glowing gold. Annabeth grinned.

"Here goes nothing." She took Percy and the figure began to move. Annabeth stabbed at it with Percy and the shape exploded. More and more shapes formed more rapidly as Maka learned and understood what she was doing.

Annabeth, getting somewhat nervous with the growing amount of attackers, readied her Soul Wavelength.

_Percy, you ready for this?_

_Let's do this, Annabeth!_

"Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison. Their godly soul wavelengths converged and the entire classroom saw the raw power held by the meister and weapon pair.

"Trident Technique: Spear Gun!" The class, including Ms. Marie, tried to contain their laughter until Percy's trident was wrapped in a metal sheathe and landed in Annabeth's hand with her index finger sitting on the trigger. She glanced around and frowned.

_Well this doesn't help, _she thought to Percy.

_Maybe we should try that… other thing David told us about. _Annabeth frowned and nodded.

_Let's do it. You ready? _Percy gave her his consent and she lifted the spear gun above her head.

"Ultimate Technique: Phasmic Net!" The gun glowed sea-green.

_Annabeth! _Percy yelled, alarmed. _What are you doing?_

_I'm trying to disguise the fact that we're demigods, Seaweed Brain. They'll want us to explain "Godly Phasmic Blast."_

_Good point. I'll leave you to it, then._

The spear-gun glowed with a blinding light and Annabeth pulled the trigger. A blast of phasmic energy blasted from the tip of the trident and blanketed the enemies attacking Annabeth and Percy, blasting them into hundreds of pieces.

The class stared, wide-eyed. Maka sat down suddenly.

Annabeth ran over to her, dropping Percy and forcing him to transform into his human form again as he fell.

"Maka! Are you okay?"

Maka looked up, panting, and grinned. "I'm fine, thank you. It's hard to force my wavelength like that."

Ms. Marie looked around at the class and back at the demigods. "I'm very impressed. You two are very powerful. Please, take your seats, there are some in the back by Soul, and everyone else, please work on your," she glanced at the paper on her desk, "P-p-phasmic… Phasmic? Phasmic offense and defense with your partners. I'll write any homework you have on the board."

Percy glanced at Annabeth and the two were instantly partners. Maka walked up to Ms. Marie and offered to help her in any way, explaining the situation. Soul turned to Kid and his weapons, because Patty had been his partner the previous day, and looked at the OCD son of Lord Death.

"Kid, how do you think they got so powerful?"

Kid frowned and looked at their souls. "I'm not sure… their souls look normal… so how could they have that power without a Grigori soul?"

Soul shrugged and used his wavelength to pick up a pencil and throw it at Ox Ford. It missed by an inch and Ox didn't notice, so Soul turned back to Kid.

"That's a possibility," he muttered.

"What is?"

"They might be disguised Kishin eggs, but I don't think my father would allow that to happen."

"Who knows," Soul said.

"I bet father would," Kid muttered.

"But I guess we can't worry about it," continued Soul. "Now, let's work on that magic stuff."


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, I apologize. It's been forever since I posted, and that's because I'm getting used to a new school, so please forgive me, dear readers, and keep watching for updates. It might take a while, but, hopefully, they will come. And this is really more of a filler chapter, but it does introduce a new plot device, so have fun with this.**

**Chapter 12**

Annabeth flopped down onto the couch in the apartment that she and Percy had been assigned.

"I'm exhausted," she moaned. "Hours of using my wavelength and avoiding letting anyone know our secret, especially, Kid, who I am convinced can tell our souls are godly, leaves a girl tired."

Percy nodded. "I'm just as tired as you are, but we need to eat."

"I'm not gonna cook, Perce."

"Neither am I."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza," he agreed. Percy grabbed a phone off the counter and dialed the number of a pizza place Maka and Soul had told us about.

"Hello? Is this Papa Death's? Yeah, I'd like to place an order. Um," Percy looked at Annabeth. "What do you want?"

"Just pepperoni, I guess."

Percy put the phone against his ear again. "Yeah, I'd like one large pizza, half pepperoni, half 'The Works.' Sound good? Yeah, the address is…" Annabeth shouted the address of the apartment at him and he repeated it into the phone. "Okay, thanks." Percy set the phone down.

"Thank the gods for made-to-order pizza," Annabeth moaned.

Percy sat down next to her on the couch. "If there was a god of pizza, I'd pray to him every day."

"Amen, Seaweed Brain!"

Just then, the door flew from where it had been, sitting peacefully in its frame, and landed on the opposite side of the room. Percy prepared to slip Riptide out of his pocket, when he realized who was actually standing in the doorway.

"HAHA! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD, BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star rushed into the apartment, leaving a stunned Percy and Annabeth to Tsubaki, who rushed in after him.

"No! Black*Star! This is the wrong apartment! Maka and Soul are down the hall! We don't want to invade these poor people's space." Tsubaki caught a glimpse of who was actually in the room and stopped chasing the boy.

"Oh! Percy! Annabeth! I'm so sorry about Black*Star. He gets a bit… carried away. We were going to Maka and Soul's for dinner, but… this happened. We'll get the door fixed, don't worry."

Annabeth was the first to unfreeze. "Oh, no problem Tsubaki. We'll get the door fixed really quickly. Um… what's the occasion for dinner?"

"Oh, did they not tell you? We normally meet up and have dinner once a week, and that's normally Tuesdays, but we figured, 'There are new students. We should welcome them. Let's invite them to dinner.' Did they forget to invite you?"

Percy nodded. Tsubaki frowned. "That's odd. Normally Maka doesn't forget things like that."

Just then, Maka and Soul came running down the hall. "Is everyone okay? We heard a crash!" She caught a glimpse of the blue-haired boy going crazy in the apartment. "Oh. He broke the wrong door… again. Is everyone okay?"

Tsubaki nodded. "We're all fine Maka, thought I was wondering, why didn't you invite Percy and Annabeth to dinner?"

"What? I asked Soul to do it. Soul?"

"I asked Black*Star."

"I told Kid to do it."

Percy frowned. "Okay, are we invited to your dinner or not? Cause if we aren't, we have a pizza coming."

Maka looked around in surprise before finally realizing Percy and Annabeth were in the room. "Oh! Is this your apartment, guys? Welcome to the neighborhood! Yes, you can come to dinner. And bring your pizzas. We'll need more food anyway, seeing as Black*Star will eat most of it."

Percy nodded. "Okay. Let me and Annabeth clean up first, you know, shower and stuff, and we'll be over soon. Sound good?" Maka nodded. "Okay, bye." The two weapon/meister pairs stepped out of the room. Percy picked up the door, and prayed to Hephaestus to fix it. When Percy let go, the door was back to normal.

"Okay, Annabeth, you go shower and get dressed. I'll use the sink."

"Um… okay." Annabeth walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Percy undressed in the kitchen and willed water to flow out the sink faucet and cover him like a shower would. When Percy had thoroughly scrubbed himself, using water to get body soap form the bathroom, he walked into his room, pulled a blue shirt and black shorts out of his drawer. He messed up his hair, giving it the care-free, just-woke-up signature look. Annabeth stepped out of her room, dressed in a gray shirt with an owl on the front and jeans.

Percy and Annabeth waited for their pizza and then made the short walk from their apartment to Maka and Soul's. They opened the door to find seven people already in there.

"About time," huffed Soul.

"Welcome!" Maka said, grinning.

"Hello," mumbled Kid.

"Hi!" cheered Patty.

"Hey," Liz said.

"And we're very sorry about your door," Tsubaki said, the last one to make a comment.

Percy set the pizza box down on the table and opened it. Everyone in the room took a slice and began to eat, as if they were starving.

"So," Kid began. He swallowed the pizza in his mouth. "Where are you guys from?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "I live in New York, and she lives in San Francisco with her dad, but she comes to New York every summer for camp."

"What's this camp called?"

Annabeth looked at the ground. "It's called Camp Delphi."

"Delphi? Like the Greek city-state?"

"There was a city-state called Delphi?" asked Percy.

"I thought the same thing, Kid. But Delphi is just the name of the family who owns camp."

"Hm… okay." Kid looked down at the sofa he was on and seemed to be heavily thinking something through.

"So… what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Hm? Oh, we normally play basketball and then school takes up a large part of our lives…"

"Oh, speaking of school, Maka, Soul, what were you doing in New York the other day?"

"At the DWMA, we often have to go on missions for Lord Death to kill people whose souls have been corrupted into what we call Kishin eggs, places for evil monsters to be born. Back in New York, there was this high school, and the wavelengths radiating from it were incredible, and Death wanted us to check it out."

"Oh? What school?"

"Goode High School."

Percy's eyes widened slightly. "And did you find anything there?"

"No, just a lot of powerful souls."

"Okay, cool. So what do we normally do at dinner? Talk?"

"Yeah, until _you-know-who _gets hyped up on sugar."

"You know who? You mean Blac-"

"Sh! Don't say his name, or he'll recognize it!"

"What?"

After a couple hours of learning everyone's personalities, and what they were like, Percy and Annabeth decided to call it a night and head back to their apartment down the way.

"I still find something odd about them. Whenever I asked them a question, they seemed reserved and quiet, unwilling to answer properly…" Kid muttered.

"I understand, Kid, but I'm going to figure it out. Don't worry. And when I do, you'll be the first to know." Maka looked her friends in the eyes, determination lining her face.

"Anyway, it's late. You guys should go, too. Good night!"

"Good night, Maka, Soul," came the resounding chorus from their friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**My apologies for the long wait, but last month, November, was NaNoWriMo. National Novel Writing Month! I won-barely- and now I can continue to write! However, I am thinking about putting this story on hiatus. Instead, I have four different plots I can pick up, all Percy Jackson, though one or two of them could possibly be switched to some other fandom. If I can set up a poll or something, I'll put it in my bio on my page. Otherwise, I'll put the options here and have y'all vote in the comments. Thank you all so much for reading my fics and, for the rare disclaimer, I do not own PJO characters, Soul Eater characters, or Death City. I own David and the plot. Enjoy!**

Annabeth dragged Percy out of bed the next morning to get him to school on time.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Hurry up, or we're gonna be late."

"I don't wanna!"

"Hm, well I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but Maka taught me how. Here goes nothing! ANNABETH CHOP!"

Percy was on the floor with a dent in his head, similar to the way it had been last time he was hit in the head by a _shinigami_.

"Well, I'm up now. Are you happy?"

"Very. Hurry up. We have to go to school. Though I could just take the flying shoes and make you walk."

Percy stumbled around, fulfilling any morning routines and was ready in fifteen minutes.

"Okay, let's go."

"Great! And you saved us enough time to stop for breakfast first."

"Well let's go then, Wise Girl, before I regret my decision to get up."

**LINE BREAK**

Maka and Soul sat in the classroom, waiting for their class to start.

"Good morning students!"

"David, you're back! Where have you been?"

David glanced at Maka. "I was running errands for Lord Death. And as I understand, there are some new students?"

"Yes, they came in yesterday. Percy and Annabeth, your friends."

"Ah, so they have been fitting in well? Very good. And where are they?

"I'm not sure."

The two demigods rushed in. "Sorry we're late."

"We had a run-in with someone who I'd rather not have seen," Percy panted.

David looked at them, confused, but brushed it off. "Very well, then. Everyone, I would like you all to display your phasmic techniques."

Maka's eyes widened. David had never been that lenient with attendance before. Something really was special about her cousin.

David continued to check progress on his students before coming to Maka. "Maka?"

"Hm? Oh!" She created a person with her wavelength, causing David to nod. "Thank you." Then he moved on. What was going on? Maka was determined to find out what was going on in Death City.

**LINE BREAK**

_Three Weeks Later_

"It's been weeks, Maka! Let it go!"

"No! Something's wrong or weird, and I need to know."

"Maka, they're just normal people!"

"Soul, I promise you, they aren't. When they use any phasmic techniques, I can get a deeper look at their souls. There is something strange about them. Something about their power and shape. They look normal, I know, but they aren't. Percy's looks… different. And Annabeth's reminds me of an owl."

"Maka, I think you're going crazy. Chill out. You can ask them about it at dinner tonight."

"By the way, what are we having for dinner?"

"Pizza, I think."

"Can we do Chinese?"

"Sure, Maka." Soul stalked off, leaving Maka to sit and think. When Soul had finally left the room, Maka jumped up, grabbed her coat and ran out of the house before Soul could catch up with her. She was halfway to the DWMA in five minutes.

She finally slowed down at the bottom of the stairs, taking a moment to rest before running the rest of the way to the school.

Finally, she stood outside the Death Room. She was about to knock when she heard voices from inside.

"Who would be in there?" She walked in slowly and quietly, sneaking around behind the pillars and guillotines. Percy and Annabeth were standing next to the _shinigami, _staring into the mirror.

"Thanatos! Percy! Annabeth! How goes the DWMA?"

"It's good dad, thank you," Percy said.

_Percy's dad? Paul?_

"Why do you call?"

"We needed to know if the gods were willing to throw up extra protection around the city. Too many monsters are running amuck," said Lord Death.

_What's going on?_

"I'll confer with the others. You'll know if we say yes. Thank you." The mirror went dark. Lord Death turned around. Maka ducked behind a pole.

"Thank you children. You may leave."

The two demigods left, too deep in conversation to notice Maka. She was about to sneak out behind them when Death called to her to stop. "Come here, Maka."

Maka walked to the _shinigami, _ashamed.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Yes, Lord Death."

"Why?"

"Because something is weird about them, and I would like to know."

"I see," mused Death. "Well I won't tell you! But I will tell you that you won't remember that conversation you saw on the mirror. I can also tell you that your friends are very special, but how? Well, that very well may come in its own merry way. I'd love to hear about how you found out! Goodnight, Maka! _REAPERRRR CHOP!" _Maka was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! Actually, I'm not sure the last time I updated. Anyways, I've been buy with school and writer's block and break and just not having the desire or presence-of-mind to write anything. So, as of the end of this Chapter, this story is on... wait for it... ****_HIATUS. _****The dreaded h-word. Yep, I love this story, and all of you people who apparently enjoy my writing or something strange like that, but I can't think of where this is going, so, in the meantime, I will be writing another fanfiction, that is hopefully pretty short, but will probably end up like every other story I try to write-unfinished. So, that story, a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus story will be up, hopefully pretty soon. No idea what it will be called, but it'll be by me, WhoLockedDemigod, and it won't be a cross-over... yet. So in the meantime, please enjoy the most recent installment of DWMA-Demigod Weapon Meister Academy.**

**BTW, I don't own anything besides David and the plot. Yep. Breaking my own mini-rules here.**

**Chapter 14**

She probably had no need for suspicion, but no one's perfect, right?

Maka stood up before quickly sitting back down as she felt her world do circles around her. "Whoa," she muttered. "Head rush." When the gray surrounding her vision had finally dissipated, Maka managed to stand and move into the next room where Soul was sitting on the couch, drinking a soda and talking to Percy while Annabeth twirled a pencil and occasionally scratched something on a paper at the counter.

Soul glanced up and gave her a shark-toothed grin. "Good morning, sunshine!"

Maka glanced at Soul. "Screw off."

Soul's grin widened. "Wow. So you can dish it, but you can't take it?"

Maka clenched her eyelids shut as the light from the window hit her in the face. "I'm just feeling crumby. Let me go back to bed and I'll feel better later."

Soul shook his head. "No can do, missy. Percy and Annabeth are here to talk to us."

Maka frowned. "About what?"

Percy looked up from the comic book he was holding. "We were going to tell everyone at dinner tonight, but we figured that, since you're Annabeth's cousin and all..."

"This doesn't have anything to do with owl's, does it?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "No, not really. We just wanted to tell you that my mom apparently gave your mom rest in her house."

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me that she told you that she had once housed a woman, the oldest of her impermanent guests, who happened to love her books, and her daughter also loved them," Annabeth piped up from where she was finishing a crossword puzzle.

"She did mention something about that. You really think it was my mom?"

Percy nodded. "My mom said that she looked very much like you. My mom managed to get her phone number, which had apparently changed since she had recently gotten in a tough situation with her husband and had left him. If you want it, Maka, we have it. But if you don't, that's fine. We can leave her be."

Maka was suddenly very conflicted. She couldn't guilt her mom into coming back to Death City. But she really wanted to talk to her. "I'll take the number, but I want it on paper, so that I can only use it if I need it."

Percy scribbled the number and handed it to Maka. "Here you go. Use it wisely."

Maka smiled and stumbled back to her room to clean herself up before dinner.

**LINE BREAK-SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE-LINE BREAK-SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Maka sat down on Percy's couch with Soul on one side, Annabeth on the other, and steaming hot Chinese food in front of her. It was a good way to end the day.

Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other in some foreign language, which surprised Maka. She didn't know Percy, or Annabeth, for that matter, was fluent in something other that English.

"What language is that?" asked Tsubaki.

Percy glanced at her. "Oh, that's Ancient Greek."

"Ancient Greek?" Soul muttered.

"It's our mother tongue," clarified Annabeth.

"Your mom's tongue? Ew!"

"Mother tongue," Percy said. "It means first language."

"Oh, I understand now!" There was some muttered agreement around the table. Suddenly, conversation turned to the two newcomers.

"So!" exclaimed Liz. "What are your deepest secrets that you're hiding from us?"

Percy furrowed his brow. "If they're my deepest secrets, then why should I tell you?"

A loud thunder sounded from above and bright light began to shine from the center of the table before anyone could answer the question, and suddenly, there was a man with one foot in Maka's Chow Mein, and the other in Kid's Orange Chicken.


End file.
